protonjonfandomcom-20200213-history
Death Road to Canada
Death Road to Canada is a video game for PC that Jon played during a stream. He had used 'Friendly Faces' mode during the gameplay. Plot Death Road to Canada is an apocalyptic survival game. A zombie apocalypse has broken out and Canada is the only safe place. It's up to a team of up to four survivors to make it all the way to Canada while keeping their health, weapons, and car in as good shape as possible. Jon's best run overall is one where he was unable to get past the first of three hordes right at the Canadian border. The Ghost Fart During the stream, Jon found an event where someone farted in the car. The group at the time consisted of Emile (one of the starters, Tim having died earlier on), Reese, Mal, and co-commentator Tom Fawkes. The choices for who to blame for the fart were everyone but Tom, whose choice was to tell everyone to calm down. "Beads of nervous sweat roll down Tom Fawkes' face yet nothing can be proven." - Jon "YEAHHHHHHHHHHHH! I GOT AWAY WITH IT!" - Tom Because of this everyone but Tom dropped two morale levels. Subsequently Emile decided to blow off steam by delivering a long rant, but everyone told him to shut up (as chosen by Tom, making "the executive decision" because "I'm at least in the car") and he proceeded to leave the group in a huff, causing a morale boost of one level. In an animated version the four group members were in the forms of Eggman with long red hair (Reese), Kirby (Mal), Roy with a goatee and shades (Tom), and Donkey Kong (Emile's normal TRG Animated guise, this also extending to Jon as Waluigi and Tim as Yoshi (given an angel form having died earlier)). Joining Jon on the hood of the animated version's car were Mitch, as Link, and Kuuribro as a Luigi-capped Shantae with glasses. (Mitch and Kuuribro were Jon's other co-commentators, Tom being animated as part of the car group as he was in the group as the berserker at the time). Later in the same stream the Ghost Fart occurred again, only this time the group was only one human member and a dog who had joined due to the human's 'Friend of Dog' trait. This time, instead of a choice, the fart was immediately blamed on the dog. Character stats * Tom Fawkes: BERSERKER! * Emile: Irritating Trivia * Jon, Emile, and Tim appeared in the animated version of the Ghost Fart scene as their usual TRG Animated forms of Waluigi, Donkey Kong, and Yoshi respectively. ** Yoshi had an angel aspect to him as Tim had died earlier on. ** Tom Fawkes, one of Jon's co-commentators, appeared in the form of Fire Emblem's Roy with shades and a goatee inside the car as he was part of the group at the time. *** The other members of the group consisted of a red-haired Eggman (Jon's fiancee Reese), Kirby (Stephen's wife Mal), and Emile, while Jon's other co-commentators were Mitch (Link) and Kuuribro (a Luigi-capped Shantae with glasses). ** Fanfiction author KhaosOmega recently started a Death Road to Canada-esque story, with the ghost fart (identified as TRG Effect DR2C-GF) as part of the story. Jon (as well as Waluigi), Emile, Reese, Mal, and Tom all joined the starter group (an XR Effect R34-affected Shantae with her panties completely exposed, Princess Daisy (who admitted DR2C-GF gave her a substantial sexuality shift as Shantae now had a 'limiter' on her headgear slot that would only accept a Luigi cap), an XR Effect R34-affected Whitley Schnee forced to wear white thigh-high stiletto boots, and a particularly busty bisexual Anise Azeat (who had originally teamed with Shantae). This apocalypse was triggered by a group dubbed Dark Star Corporation, but Anise remarks that the cause triggered some kind of XQ defensive that made the apocalypse not as serious. *** The Ghost Fart isn't the only TRG aspect Khaos implemented as a "TRG Effect", but is the only one directly relating to Death Road to Canada; also confirmed so far are "A239-MP6FS", referencing Chugga's Lost Innocence, and "MP1-DETM", highlighting Jon's troubles with Mario Party 1's Mushroom Space. When Shantae reveals the others' presence to Daisy she immediately suspects the latter before Shantae's subsequent clarification confirms DR2C-GF, Shantae initially assuming the former caused Daisy's sexuality shift before Daisy revealed Shantae's DR2C-GF-inspired newest limiter. * Tom once survived the car running through a barricade as Lucah took his hit for him. As the berserker, he would've outright died had he taken it, the berserker has only one hit point. The barricade in question was set up by a bandit leader named 'Lord Humongoid'. ** This particular bandit would return during TheRunawayGuys Colosseum, but this time something else was attempted and the bandit did not buy it. Category:ProtonJon livestreams Category:ProtonJon games